


Merry Christmas, My Beloved

by lake_writes



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Very little Hurt/Comfort, i really hope you enjoyed this, it isnt mentioned but, kokichi is very much in love with his boyfriend, plus worked on it all day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lake_writes/pseuds/lake_writes
Summary: Kokichi comes to find out that Shuichi's uncle hasn't been home like he promised due to a case at work, so he takes it upon himself to cheer his boyfriend up. Things go a bit quicker than planned, but it leaves the both of them happy, so Kokichi can't complain.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146





	Merry Christmas, My Beloved

Kokichi buried his face into his scarf as he pushed his way through the blistering cold, narrowing his eyes against the flurries of snow that the wind threw into his face to sting at his eyes and get caught in his hair. He just wanted to get inside and out of the cold. His eyes were fixed on the apartment building that loomed before him, his gaze trailing up along the walls until he picked out his destination, halfway up the building from the ground floor. His darling Shumai would be waiting for him inside, and Kokichi couldn't help but grin. His hand tightened around the straps of the gift bags he was clutching, one present for Shuichi and the other for his uncle. Shuichi's uncle had declined the thought of a gift, saying he didn't need to receive anything from Kokichi, but the supreme leader had gone out and gotten something for him anyway. It wasn't anything special, just a simple black coffee mug, but he knew it would be appreciated nonetheless.

  
Shuichi, on the other hand... Well, Kokichi hoped that Shuichi would enjoy the gifts he had gotten for him. He smiled softly at the thought. Inside the gift bag was a checkered scarf, much like the one he himself wore, all bundled up around a small box, similar to the one hidden away in his pocket except for the fact that the one in the bag was larger. Resting inside the box was a necklace inlaid with sapphires and amethyst, a way to symbolize the fact that they’d be together forever. He pushed his face further into his scarf, blaming the way his cheeks and ears flushed red on the wind nipping at his skin.

  
Kokichi breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped into the lobby of the apartment building, moving away from the door and setting the bags down to flex his fingers, which had gone stiff from the cold. He was sure to get an earful later from Shuichi, fretting over the fact that he hadn’t worn gloves in such cold weather. A fond smile crossed Kokichi’s face as he thought of it. He picked up the bags once more, rolling out his shoulders as he did so, before crossing the lobby and jabbing at the up button for the elevator. He couldn’t wait to see Shuichi’s smiling face when he entered the apartment. He stepped into the elevator, hitting the 4 button and waiting patiently as the doors slid closed. He grimaced as the elevator started to move, causing his stomach to drop ever so slightly as it began its ascent. Next time he’d probably take the stairs.

  
Kokichi braced himself against the railing as the elevator slowed to a stop, dinging as the doors slid open to reveal the fourth floor hallway. He smiled and dipped his head politely to the old lady entering the hallway, wishing her a gentle “Happy Holidays” as he stepped out onto the threshold. The bright smile the elderly woman gave him warmed his heart, and he headed down the hall toward his beloved’s apartment with extra pep in his step. He shifted one bag to the other hand as he reached into his pocket, fishing around for the spare key Shuichi had given him. He slipped it into the lock, turning it slowly and listening to the tumblers turn before taking it back out and repocketing it. He could hear loud meowing on the other side of the door, and he couldn’t help but let out a chuckle.

  
He opened the door carefully, slipping inside and closing it before kneeling down, holding out a hand for the large and fluffy cat who had trotted up to the door. “Hey, Janie Cakes,” he cooed softly, scratching behind her left ear as she rubbed against his hand. “How’s Shumai doing today, hm?”

  
Jane lifted her head, meowing loudly and turning in her spot before moving to rub at his ankles, purring away like a motorboat. Kokichi laughed, standing up and carefully toeing off his shoes, leaving them neatly beside Shuichi’s. He removed his coat as well, hanging it gently on the rack before moving from the entryway and into the rest of the apartment, reveling in the heat. His eyebrows drew together, concerned, as he spotted Shuichi curled up on the couch, lying on his side. He set the gift bags near the Christmas tree that sparkled alluringly in the corner before he moved to the couch, sitting on the edge of the cushion Shuichi’s legs rested upon. He placed an ever so gentle hand to his side, causing the ravenette to jump slightly. “Shumai? Are you doing alright?” His voice was uncharacteristically soft and concerned, no trace of teasing or mockery in his tone.

  
Bleary amber eyes turned to meet Kokichi’s amethyst ones, and Kokichi started slightly that the fact that Shuichi’s face was red and blotchy, his cheeks streaked with tracks where tears had poured down his face. The supreme leader let out a sympathetic noise, reaching out with his arms. Shuichi readily huddled into them, pressing close to the other and nuzzled his face where Kokichi’s neck met his shoulder. The shorter of the two hummed as he curled his fingers into the hair at the nape of his boyfriend’s neck, rocking back and forth and peppering gentle kisses to whatever exposed skin he could reach. “I’m glad you’re here…” he heard his boyfriend whisper, his fingers grabbing ever so gently at the material of Kokichi’s sweater, as if trying to solidify the idea that he was actually here. “It was lonely…”

  
Kokichi made a soft noise of surprise. “Your uncle isn’t here? I thought he would have been home by now. He had a half day, didn’t he?” He felt Shuichi’s head shift in its spot, he was shaking his head. “Another case, huh?” A nod this time. Kokichi frowned, moving his hand to run his fingers through Shuichi’s dark hair now. “Well, that leaves us with only one thing to do now.”

  
Shuichi lifted his head in confusion, his eyebrows knitted together as he stared quizzically at Kokichi. The latter was grinning brightly, his chest puffed out as if he had made the most important decision. And to him, it was. Nothing mattered more than making his lover smile. He grasped Shuichi’s hands, tugging him off the couch and into the kitchen. “We’re gonna make some cookies, how does that sound?” Kokichi’s face was covered in a wide grin, this one earnest and eager instead of the usual teasing and blank smiles that he wore. These warm smiles were only reserved for the most special people, like Shuichi and the other members of DICE. Shuichi blinked at him a few times, letting the words sink into his head before his own smile teased at his lips, and he gave a small nod.

  
“Alright,” he murmured, tilting his head to the side. An overwhelming wave of love washed over Kokichi, welling up in his chest and making his lungs seem to constrict and his heart begin to pound. He turned around on his heel, trying his best to calm the raging blush that clung to his face as he floundered around, pulling out bowls and cookie sheets while Shuichi pulled out the ingredients. “Why don’t we make sugar cookies?” the detective-in-training suggested. “We have premade dough for that left over from earlier in the month, it’d be easier for cleanup.”

  
Kokichi paused slightly before he nodded. “Yeah, that’d work.” He smirked slightly, leaning closer to Shuichi and batting his eyelashes at him. “Although I was looking forward to covering Shuichi in flour and having to clean him up later~” Shuichi’s face turned a bright red, and he spluttered, not having expecting something like that to come from Kokichi. He laughed, straightening up and folding his arms behind his head. “Ah, but that was a lie! I wanna keep my beloved Shumai nice and clean so we can cuddle as soon as we get done here!” He twirled away, getting some wax parchment and laying them on the cookie sheets.

  
He pulled the premade dough from Shuichi’s hands, who blinked out of his flustered shock at the contact, and began shaping them to put them on the cookie sheets. “How many should we make, Shuichi?” he asked, turning and blinking up at the other who had come to stand at his shoulder.

  
Shuichi hummed in thought, tilting his head as he reached down, plucking a bit of cookie dough from Kokichi’s hands and popping it in his mouth with a gentle smile. “How about we make two batches?” he asked. “There’ll be more than enough left over if we do that, so then we can make more later if we want to.” Kokichi pondered this before nodding, allowing Shuichi to help with the shaping.

  
Within minutes they were done, the oven was preheated, and the cookies were slid onto the racks to bake. Kokichi turned to Shuichi with a triumphant grin. “There we go! Now we gotta check on them in 18 minutes,” he hummed. “Any idea what we could do now?”

  
Shuichi looked thoughtful, cupping his chin in his hand as his eyes slid down to the floor, his face stony as he thought. Kokichi couldn’t stop himself from staring, one of his favorite things about Shuichi was the expressions he made, how he could look serene and happy one minute and alert and serious the next. He admired it. “Why don’t we watch a movie? I think we have some of your movies left over here.”

  
Kokichi’s eyes sparkled and he nodded quickly, bouncing on his feet. “Yeah! We should totally watch The Nightmare Before Christmas!” He bounded over to the movie rack without waiting for a response, already digging through to find the case. He could just barely hear Shuichi shuffling out back over to the couch over his rummaging, making out the surprised noise the ravenette made as Kokichi jumped up triumphantly and scrambled over to the DVD player to put the disc in.

  
“Excited?” Shuichi teased as Kokichi all but flopped onto the couch, starfished across the cushions with his head in Shuichi’s lap.

  
“Nah, not really,” Kokichi said, stretching his arms out and grinning. “I’ve seen this movie a million times, it’s so boring that I’m sure my brain will be leaking out of my ears halfway through!”

  
Shuichi just laughed, running his fingers through Kokichi’s bangs. “Is that so?” he hummed, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to his nose.

  
“Of course it is!” Kokichi exclaimed before laughing. “Or was that a lie too?” Pride was bubbling within his chest. He had managed to get Shuichi to smile and forget about the loneliness following him like a shroud, so now maybe they could watch the movie and enjoy it. They settled in, Kokichi making himself comfortable with Shuichi’s legs as a pillow. Jane jumped up to join them, curling up next to Kokichi’s stomach, purring contentedly as her eyes slipped closed. 

  
The movie was interrupted once by the oven going off, which Kokichi jumped up to silence and pull the batches of cookies out. He carefully moved them onto a cooling rack, grinning triumphantly at their masterpieces. “Look at all of them, Shumai! They don’t even look like they’ve been poisoned! You’re getting better at this!” Shuichi just laughed from where he sat on the couch.

  
“Well I’ve been taught by the best, haven’t I?” he asked, playing along with Kokichi’s little game. He got up from the couch, moving down to sit by the fake fireplace that sat near the television, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Kokichi paused on his way back, his eyes widening ever so slightly at the sight before him. Shuichi looked almost heavenly, his face illuminated by the fake flames dancing in the fireplace, the calm look on his face… His cheeks began to heat up again, and he quietly dropped to his knees beside the other, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and using his right hand to grasp at Shuichi’s chin, turning his head ever so slightly. He closed the distance between them, his eyes fluttering shut as their lips brushed tentatively together. It started soft and sweet, a gentle peck that turned into two, then three. The air around them seemed to still as Kokichi pushed forward still, his hand tangling in Shuichi’s hair as he tilted his head ever so slightly. His heart seemed to sing as Shuichi began to reciprocate, leaning into Kokichi’s affection like the touch starved, lovesick fool he was.

  
Kokichi chuckled against Shuichi’s mouth, pulling away slightly to breathe for a moment before leaning back in again, leaving one last lingering peck on his lips before he grinned back at the flustered detective-in-training. “God, I fucking love you…” he whispered softly. “I can’t wait anymore, Shumai. I… I have to do this now.” He stood shakily, his entire body seeming tremble from all of the affection coursing through his body. He moved back into the entryway of the apartment, slipping his trembling fingers into his coat pocket, nervously clasping the small velvet box hidden away inside. He drew it out, hiding it behind his back as he made his way back over to Shuichi, sitting down in front of him.

  
He could feel Shuichi’s curious gaze on him, could see him opening and closing his mouth in his peripheral vision, as if he were trying to keep himself from asking what was happening. Kokichi wetted his lips nervously, trying to calm his heart, which seemed to be threatening to beat out of his chest. “S.. Shuichi,” he murmured softly, trying to work up his courage as he began to speak. “I… We’ve been through hell together, you know. We’ve had some i-insane ups and downs, what with…” He waved his free hand through the air. “Everything.” He laughed nervously. “God… I had everything for this planned out…” He chewed on his lower lip for a minute before he slowly shifted his posture, shifting so he was now kneeling on one knee.

  
He saw Shuichi’s expression shift, his eyes widening and his mouth falling open, his hands flying up to cover his face. He could see the red tint of a rosy blush beginning to cover his face, and from the warmth Kokichi was feeling, he could only assume his face was the same. He looked away basfully, drawing his hidden hand from behind his back, the small velvet box nestled safely in his palm. “What I’m trying to say is… Shuichi, you make me so happy, and… I was hoping you could make me even happier.” Taking a deep breath to steel himself, he pried the box open, revealing the gorgeous ring that sat inside, a silver band with an amber stone. “Shuichi Saihara, would you marry me?”

  
There was a moment of silence that prompted Kokichi to turn his head and look back at the face of his beloved. Tears were streaming down his cheeks once again, although his hands had dropped from his face. Wordlessly, Shuichi nodded, a shaky smile coming to his lips as he all but threw himself into Kokichi’s arms, almost startling him into dropping the ring. “Yes…!” Shuichi connected their lips again in a passionate kiss, his hands fisted in Kokichi’s collar to keep him from pulling back. Their lips moved in tandem as Shuichi’s arms looped around the shorter man’s neck, Kokichi’s hands settling on Shuichi’s waist, tugging him ever closer to his body.

  
They wore matching smiles as they pulled away, Kokichi’s cheeks also stained with tears now as he moved his hand to cup Shuichi’s cheek. “I don’t know what I would have done if you had said no,” he murmured, brushing away a stray tear with his thumb. “Merry Christmas, my beloved. I love you.”

  
“Merry Christmas,” came Shuichi’s hushed reply, huddled quietly against Kokichi’s chest. “Love you too…” He must be worn out from all the crying he had done earlier added onto the excitement of the current moment. 

  
Kokichi chuckled warmly, carding his hand through Shuichi’s hair once more. “Tired, Shumai?” He got a silent nod in response, making his grin only grow wider. “Come on then, you can use me as a pillow.” He laid back on the floor, cradling his free arm behind his head. He gazed lovingly at the sleepy detective as he rolled next to the smaller male’s body, his head coming to rest peacefully on his chest. It wasn’t long before the two had drifted off, the sound of the movie playing behind them mingling gently with the crackling of fake flames in the fireplace. They were still asleep when Shuichi’s uncle entered the apartment later that evening, finding them lying on the floor with Jane curled up peacefully beside them. He grinned at the sight, even snapping a picture or two, before he snuck into his own room for some well deserved rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thank you so much for reading this! Please leave kudos and a comment below if you liked it! I'm thinking about making a oneshot collection for Oumasai/SaiOuma, so if you'd like that, feedback would be appreciated!


End file.
